


Smutlets: Not Just for Breakfast Anymore!

by glymr



Series: Smutlets [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Life on Mars (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smutlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second series of shortfics I did for a meme: "I will write a one, two, or three-sentence bit of porn for you based on the pairing and fandom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smutlets: Not Just for Breakfast Anymore!

DC: Dick/Tim

Tim doesn't speak a word, but his eyes widen as Dick presses him against the wall and kisses him and begins to peel off his suit, his lips trailing down newly-bared skin. "I thought you were dead," whispers Dick, blinking back tears as Tim's hand twines in his hair.

 

DC: Tim/Jason (From the [Kings Among Runaways](../series/44186) AU)

"I feel like an idiot," says Jason, and Tim turns and gasps.   
  
The dark blue and gray uniform shows every muscle, the indigo mask frames his blue eyes, and Tim reaches out, sharp hunger surging through him. "Jason," he whispers, pulling Jason's hand down to his tights, "Touch me."

 

DC: Bruce/Dick

Dick loves an audience... _craves_ an audience, but it doesn't have to be a big audience. Bruce's eyes upon him...in the cave as Dick does the quadruple somersault off the bar, on the street as he takes out two thugs at once with a split kick, or in bed, as he arches beneath Bruce's skilled and gentle hands...are enough.

 

DC: Dick/Babs

He always touches her reverently at first, tenderly, as if she were fragile and could break again under his hands. It drives her crazy - makes her push him, ride him, until he finally loses control and kisses her hard, with abandon. Only then does she feel like she's on a rooftop again, and laughs into his mouth.

 

DC: Clark/Dick

Dick never calls for help...none of the Bats do...so when he hears "Clark, I could use some help," Superman takes off as fast as he can.   
  
And when the fire is out and the orphans are safe, Nightwing wraps his arms around Superman's neck and kisses him. "Thanks for being there," he says.

 

DC: Clark/Bruce (set during “[Beneath it All](701251)”)

Bruce scowls at the sounds coming from the cabana and starts to get up, but Clark stops him with a hand on his arm and a pleading, "Let them be, Bruce."  
  
"He should be more *discreet*," growls Bruce.  
  
Clark smiles, his eyes hot and full of promise as he slides one strong hand into Bruce's swimsuit and says, "Why don't you show me how _discreet_ *you* can be, Bruce?"

BONUS:

[iesika](../users/iesika/)'s reply:

Inside the cabana, Kon jerks back from a kiss.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing!" Kon tells Tim, his tone a little bit frantic. "Hey, you know what I like? I like when you talk dirty." He pauses. Cocks his head. Winces. "Loudly?"

 

DC: Dick/Tim (on the yacht during the missing year) 

"Make me forget," begs Tim, and Dick closes his eyes, and nods, and kisses him as hard as he can.

 

DC: Tim/Jason (From the [Kings Among Runaways](../series/44186) AU)

"I think Bernard knows," says Tim as he slips the spare key he made into the boiler room door and pull Jason in behind him. "No, not about Robin and Bluejay," he says, laughing at the look on Jason's face, which is wavering between consternation and lust as Tim unzips Jason's fly and slips his hand into those tight jeans, "About *us*."

 

Life on Mars (US Version): Sam/Ray

Ray's sloppy drunk, and even Sam's Irish constitution can't hold out against a steady infusion of alcohol forever. Maybe that's why when Ray slings an arm around him behind the Men's Room door, it seems oddly natural to lean in and shove his tongue in his mouth.


End file.
